Gue Bukan Humu! 3 : Si Es Krim Ulang Tahun
by Yoshina Vanatala
Summary: Kaito terpaksa mengikuti les bimbel yang ternyata diganti jadi les privat gara-gara nilai ulangannya ketahuan jeblok. Sementara itu, Len panik karena sepertinya Gakupo tidak tahu bahwa guru privat Kaito yang bernama Dex itu adalah cowok. (More warning inside. For KAITO's Birthday.) #HomoKalianSemua
1. Chapter 1

"Kaito-kun, ini kertas apa?"

Sang pemuda lantas tersentak mendengar suara itu. **Shion** **Kaito** menoleh perlahan pada sang ibu.

"... Ibu tadi ke kamarku?" Pertanyaan yang salah. Kaito pikir seharusnya dia bilang bahwa itu adalah kertas coretan. Tapi sebagai anak yang baik dan jujur, Kaito sama sekali tidak bisa melakukannya.

Dan diamnya sang ibu adalah pertanda buruk bagi Kaito.

Benar saja. Keesokan harinya, dia disuruh ikut les bimbel. Tidak. Dia _dipaksa_ ikut.

"TIDAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK!"

Kaito tiba-tiba mendengar suara panci berjatuhan dari luar kamar. Oh, itu pasti gara-gara dia menjerit malam-malam begini.

.

.

 **Gue Bukan Humu! 3 : Si Es Krim Ulang Tahun**

Semua karakter VOCALOID yang ada di sini merupakan hak cipta milik **Yamaha Coorporation beserta perusahaan lainnya.**

 **WARNING** : Lemon nanggung (lagi). Disarankan untuk membaca GBH dan GBH 2 biar gak bingung. Sedikit bahasa meme dan beneran, bahasanya agak aneh. For KAITO's Birthday. **SEMI-NTR ALERT**.

/Blablabla/ = Pesan teks.

.

.

 **happy reading.**

.

.

13 Februari.

/Len, kau harus tahu bahwa aku dipaksa ikut les bimbel gara-gara nilai IPS-ku ketahuan jeblok :v/

Masih di hari yang sama, Kaito memutuskan untuk mengungkapkan kegalauannya melalui BBM pada **Kagamine** **Len** , kawan sejawatnya, ketimbang pada sang pacar, **Kamui** **Gakupo**. Pacar? Ya, mereka masih pacaran kok. Meskipun kabar mereka lama gak kedengaran gara-gara _author_ kelamaan hiatus.

Tidak lama setelah pesannya di- _read_ , Kaito langsung mendapat balasan dari Len.

 _/OH TRUS/_

/Jadi aku gak bisa datang di _gath_ * minggu ini :v/

Kaito rasanya mau nangis aja. Apa-apaan ini, memangnya dia Siti Nurbaya apa? Jadi dipaksa-paksa?

Tunggu. Kaito bukan mau nikah, tolong.

 _/HAHAHAHAHA Kasian deh lu :P/_

/Kamvret :v/

 _/Haha, oke, nanti aku bilang sama ketua kalo kau dipaksa nikah sama seseorang/_

/HEH/

 _/Eh, bercanda. Hehehe, aku bakal bilang kau dipaksa ikut les =))/_

Kalau Len sedang ada di hadapannya, mungkin Kaito akan menabok cowok ini.

/Yaudah/

Seusainya, Kaito pun melempar telepon genggamnya di atas tempat tidur dan ikut berbaring di sampingnya. Dia pun menghela napas, lalu berbalik menghadap telepon genggam miliknya.

"Kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku...," bisik Kaito lanjut galau. "Aku malas banget, beneran."

Dia meraih telepon genggam sekali lagi, untuk melihat kalender. Oh, inilah yang dinamakan revolusi zaman. Dia tidak lagi harus bangun untuk sekedar melihat kalender yang tertempel di dinding karena pada dasarnya kalender tersebut hanya ada di ruang tengah.

"Besok tanggal 14 Februari... Valentine?" Kaito tiba-tiba terdiam. Dia teringat akan satu hal. "Coklat ya? Haruskah aku memberinya coklat?"

Tapi besok dia harus ikut les bimbel atau apapun yang diberitahukan ibunya tadi siang kalau dia tidak ingin kena damprat. Baiklah, demi berbakti kepada orang tua, Kaito harus merelakan hari yang katanya spesial bagi orang-orang itu.

"Aku harap Gakupo gak tersinggung."

Mematikan telepon genggam yang akhirnya diletakkan di atas meja bupet seberang tempat tidurnya, Kaito lantas bangun untuk mematikan lampu, lalu membaringkan dirinya kembali di atas tempat tidur dan terlelap.

.

.

14 Februari.

 _/Oh, gak apa-apa. Valentine itu cuma sekedar nama hari. Kalau aku mau sayang-sayangan sama kamu juga bisa di lain hari kok 3/_

Kaito tiba-tiba eneg membaca pesan BBM yang dia terima setelah dia meminta maaf bahwa dia akan sibuk hari ini. Dan apa-apaan emot itu?

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku bisa bertahan dengan orang ini."

Lalu Kaito mengangkat tas ransel miliknya. Memanggulnya dan berjalan menuju pintu—hendak keluar rumah.

"Aku berangkat," serunya pelan, tangan sudah berada di kenop pintu. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari siapapun yang ada di dalam rumah, Kaito keluar dan menutup pintu. Dia berjalan dengan langkah yang santai sementara kakinya yang mengenakan sepatu boots itu bergesekan dengan salju yang masih tersisa di pinggir jalan raya.

Ya, ini masih musim salju. Musim semi di awal Maret memang sudah terbilang sebentar lagi, tapi salju masih menghiasi jalan. Kaito tidak ambil pusing karena pada dasarnya dia menyenangi es.

Dia memutuskan untuk hanya berjalan kaki karena tempat tujuannya dekat dengan rumahnya. Dan tempat tujuannya itu adalah perpustakaan.

Apa? Perpustakaan? Sejak kapan Kaito jadi pinter?

"Kaito? Mau ke mana?"

Kaito tersentak. Dia kenal suara ini.

Menolehkan kepalanya, dia tidak langsung menjawab, "Oh, hai. Gakupo."

"Kamu mau ke mana? Mau kutemani?" Rupanya Kaito berpapasan dengan Gakupo yang datang dari arah berlawanan dengannya. Tapi anehnya, Kaito sama sekali tidak menyadari kedatangan Gakupo tadi. Entahlah.

"Uhm. A-aku sibuk. Maaf, aku tidak bisa menemanimu."

"Kenapa? Oh, iya. Tadi di BBM kau bilang kau sibuk," ucap Gakupo. "Aku paham sih tapi—kau mau ke mana?"

Kaito awalnya ragu untuk menjawab, tapi dia berpikir untuk apa dia menyembunyikannya? "Aku mau ke perpustakaan kota."

"Perpus?" Gakupo mengulang dengan alis terangkat. Jelas sekali bahwa dia takjub sekaligus tidak percaya bahwa Kaito sang otaku ternyata juga bisa BELAJAR.

Itu juga kalau bukan buat meminjam komik atau novel.

"S-sudah ya. Aku pergi dulu." Kaito segera meninggalkan Gakupo yang ternganga.

Dia berjalan sebentar sampai akhirnya dia sadar kalau ternyata Gakupo diam-diam mengikutinya dari tadi.

"Apa... kenapa kau mengikutiku, Gakupo?" tanya Kaito bingung.

"Kau mau ngapain di perpus?" Gakupo malah balik bertanya. Sekilas, Kaito terlihat terkejut.

"H-hah? A-aku mau mengerjakan PR." Lalu mata Kaito melebar. Dia menggeleng dan menunduk. "T-tidak, aku lagi mencari referensi."

"Minjam komik?"

"Hah—Ah, iya! Aku mau minjam komik!" Kaito tiba-tiba berseru, tapi kelihatan banget bohongnya.

"... Kaito, kau harus tahu bahwa kau ini sangat tidak berbakat dalam berbohong pada orang lain. Apalagi padaku." Gakupo pun menghela napas.

"Y-yang pasti aku gak mau tidur di sana." Kaito mulai berjalan lagi. "Maaf. Tapi aku beneran sibuk. Sampai nanti."

Sekali lagi Gakupo hanya menganga saat Kaito berjalan meninggalkannya. Tapi kali ini dia tidak mengejar—dia berpikir kalau dia membuntuti Kaito sekarang, itu hanya akan membuatnya terkesan kekanakkan atau malah dianggap terlalu posesif.

Dia tidak mau menjadi pacar yang seperti itu. Dia ingin memberikan kebebasan pada Kaito. Yah, Gakupo memang harus belajar mempercayai Kaito. Dia harus percaya bahwa Kaito tidak mungkin "pindah hati" ke orang lain.

Setidaknya dia mencoba menanamkan pikiran itu di dalam benaknya.

"Tapi aku khawatir juga—dia itu orangnya terlalu polos. Semoga saja dia bakal baik-baik aja."

Ciee, Gakupo cemas sama Kaito. Cieee...

.

.

Kaito sudah duduk di sini selama satu jam.

Tapi tidak ada sama sekali tanda-tanda di mana guru lesnya itu berada.

Didengar dari ucapan ibunya tadi pagi, ternyata ibu dan ayahnya memutuskan untuk memanggil guru privat ketimbang membiarkan Kaito berbaur dengan 20 orang di dalam sebuah kelas bimbel karena dianggap pelajaran yang diterima akan lebih efisien meskipun harus mengeluarkan biaya yang lebih besar.

Kaito juga mendengar bahwa guru privatnya itu adalah cowok dan umurnya kira-kira tidak jauh berbeda dengan cowok berambut biru itu. Kaito bertanya orangnya seperti apa, tapi mereka cuma bilang bahwa Kaito pasti bisa menemukannya di perpustakaan.

Yee, emangnya Kaito paranormal apa!

/Bu, orangnya mana? Kok gak ada dari tadi?/

Kaito memutuskan untuk mengirim SMS pada ibunya. Siapa tahu ada _clue_ lainnya yang terlewatkan olehnya.

 _/Tadi Ibu SMS, katanya dia duduk di pojok. Coba kamu cari./_

Kaito pun memutar matanya. Kenapa dia jadi disuruh mencari lagi sih? Dan kenapa harus _pojok_? Emangnya orang tuanya memanggil guru privat hantu?

Daripada membuang-buang waktu, Kaito berdiri dan berjalan untuk mencari guru privatnya yang misterius ini. Ternyata tidak sulit menemukannya.

Tapi sebenarnya Kaito tidak yakin.

Persis di pojok perpustakaan yang tidak jauh dari pintu utama, dia mendapati seorang cowok berambut perak yang mengenakan setelan kasual dengan jaket tebal abu-abu yang semua kancingnya terbuka, menampakkan kaos biru di baliknya. Kepalanya sedikit bergoyang mengikuti alunan lagu yang terdengar dari _headphone_. Kacamata hitam terpaut di antara hidung.

Kaito mengerutkan dahi.

"Oh, hei. Kau yang namanya Shion Kaito?"

Tanpa Kaito yang bertanya lebih dulu, ternyata orang itu mendongak dan berinisiatif bertanya padanya sambil mengangkat kacamata hitamnya sehingga dia bisa melihat matanya yang beriris emas. Kaito bingung apakah dia bisa membaca buku novel di depannya sambil memakai kacamata hitam begitu.

"Kau...," desis Kaito menyipitkan matanya. Orang itu malah tertawa mendengar ketidakpercayaan yang tergambar jelas dalam suara Kaito.

"Aku yakin kau pasti gak percaya. Aku adalah guru privat yang dipanggil orang tuamu." Orang itu menyelipkan _bookmark_ di sela lembaran novel, meletakkan kacamata hitamnya di atas meja, dan berdiri menghadap Kaito. Tapi tanpa melepas _headphone_. "Kenalkan. Namaku Dex Raleighski. Salam kenal!"

Kaito bingung memperhatikan tangan kanan yang cowok itu ulurkan, mengajak salaman. Orang ini jelas bukan orang Jepang. Logat bicaranya juga terkesan agak "berbelit". Jadi demi menghormatinya, Kaito membalas uluran tangan itu. "Shion Kaito. Salam kenal."

"Oke. Hari ini kita belajar di sini aja ya." **Dex** **Raleighski** duduk lagi setelah melepas salaman tangan mereka dan mulai membuka ranselnya. Kaito sendiri duduk di bangku hadapan cowok itu dan masih menatap Dex dengan bingung.

Kaito bingung apakah dia harus pakai bahasa formal pada Dex. Pasalnya dia akan terdengar sangat aneh kalau misalkan ngomong pakai "saya" sama orang yang berpenampilan anak muda seperti dia.

Tapi sudahlah. Bagaimana pun penampilannya, cowok di depannya ini adalah guru privatnya.

"Ano. Saya harus panggil apa?"

Kaito merasa lidahnya tiba-tiba pahit. Beneran, ini semua aneh. Aneh banget!

"Hum?" Dex menoleh dan menatap Kaito. "Oh. Sebenarnya aku mau kita ini berbincang kasual aja, soalnya perbandingan umur kita pasti gak jauh. Tapi karena aku ada di sini sebagai guru privatmu, jadi... uhm, panggilan guru dalam bahasa Jepang itu sensei ya, jadi panggil aku Dex-sensei aja!"

Tuh, lebih aneh lagi.

Sambil mengangkat sebuah buku dari dalam tas yang membuat Kaito tiba-tiba berfirasat buruk, Dex tertawa. "Hahaha, namaku jadi terdengar aneh."

"Err, baiklah. Dex-sensei," ucap Kaito dengan suara gak yakin. Yah, Kaito sendiri juga merasa aneh ketika memanggil Dex seperti itu. Jangankan Kaito, _author_ dan _readers_ pasti merasa aneh juga.

"Trus aku berpikir kalau Raleighski-sensei, aku takut kau susah mengucapkannya," lanjut Dex berhenti tertawa dan menyisakan senyuman. "Hei, kau kelas 2 SMA?"

"Iya."

Dex hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil membuka buku yang diambilnya tadi dengan asal. Dan sekali lagi, tanpa melepas _headphone_ dari kepalanya.

Kaito memutuskan untuk mencairkan suasana dengan menanyakan perihal itu. "Sensei, apa sensei bisa konsentrasi sambil mendengarkan lagu begitu?"

"Mendengarkan lagu? Sebenarnya ini hanya hiasan kok. Aku gak selalu memakainya untuk mendengarkan lagu." Lalu Dex tertawa. "Oke, Shion. Kau bawa buku tulis, 'kan? Soalnya setelah ini ada latihan soal."

"Oh, bawa, bawa."

.

.

Kaito menggigil panas-dingin gara-gara di musim salju begini, dia harus belajar PKN! Pelajaran teori blas!

"Shion, kau gak apa-apa?" Dex bertanya pada Kaito yang ekspresinya "buram".

"Saya... lapar," ucap Kaito lirih. Ya, kebanyakan konsentrasi memang bisa bikin lapar.

"Oh, maafkan aku. Ibumu bercerita bahwa beliau menemukan nilai IPS-mu jatuh, tapi beliau bilang aku harus mengajarimu semua pelajaran. Yah, aku bilang ini supaya kau gak salah paham."

"..."

"Tapi tenang aja. Kita cuma ketemu tiga kali seminggu kok. Err, sebenarnya karena ini masih liburan, orang tuamu minta setiap hari sih."

"..."

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita mampir makan sebentar? Ada restoran yang makanannya enak di dekat sini loh." Setelah jeda, Dex melanjutkan lagi, "Dan untuk salam perkenalan, aku traktir deh."

"... beneran?"

"Iya!" Lalu Dex bisa melihat adanya sinar terbesit di dalam beningnya mata Kaito. Ya, cowok itu terlihat senang. "Ayo, kita ke sana."

Dari sini, Dex bisa mendeskripsikan, bahwa Kaito termasuk orang yang senang dengan hal yang gratis.

Sesampainya di restoran cepat saji yang dimaksud, mereka duduk di salah satu meja yang berada di samping jendela. Kaito duduk menunggu di meja, sedangkan Dex memesankan makanan mereka.

Kaito pun terdiam sambil memperhatikan pemandangan di luar jendela. Para pejalan kaki berjalan lalu-lalang di trotoar, meskipun cuaca sedang dingin sekalipun.

Dia berpikir, kenapa bisa-bisanya dia harus berurusan dengan orang aneh yang merupakan guru privatnya itu. Dia tidak pernah terpikir untuk ikut les segala karena menurutnya itu lebay.

Yee, sok pinter banget lu, Cuk!

"Shion?"

Suara Dex menyadarkannya. Kaito menoleh untuk mendapati Dex sudah kembali dengan tangan membawa nampan makanan. Lalu cowok bermata emas itu duduk, memindahkan makanan mereka ke atas meja, dan menaruh nampan di atas kursi sebelahnya.

"Shion, kau suka sop kacang merah ya?" tanya Dex basa-basi ketika mereka sudah mulai makan. Dia sendiri hanya pesan kentang goreng dan _ice_ _cappucino_.

"Uhm, saya cuma lagi mau makan sop kacang merah aja."

"Trus, cuaca lagi dingin gini ngapain makan es krim juga? Meskipun ada teh hangat juga sih."

"Lah, sensei sendiri minum _ice_ _cappucino_?" Kaito balik tanya dengan heran. Tapi akhirnya sebuah senyuman lebar tersungging di wajah Kaito. "Dan memang suka es krim."

Dex sempat terdiam sebentar melihat cowok itu, sebelum bertanya lagi, "Sukanya rasa apa?"

"Apa aja suka sih," jawab Kaito kemudian terdiam karena berpikir. "Tapi mungkin paling suka vanila."

"Oh, vanila ya," gumam Dex meminum minumannya.

Dan karena Kaito bingung juga mau jawab apa, jadi dia cuma mengangguk. Sembari meminum teh hangatnya, dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Dan dia langsung _sweatdrop_.

Banyak orang pacaran di sini! Cowok-cewek gitu!

Oh, Kaito tiba-tiba teringat. _Ini hari Valentine_.

"Wah, banyak pasangan di sini ya," Dex bergumam pelan dengan suara polos. Dia meminum _ice_ _cappucino_ -nya, lalu menyenderkan punggungnya di senderan kursi. "Oh iya, maaf ya kalau kau malah harus les hari ini. Mungkin kau sudah punya janji dengan pacarmu sebelumnya."

Jantung Kaito pun mencelos. Ups, Dex mulai ngomong tentang pacar. Topik yang sebenarnya sangat sensitif bagi Kaito. Dia harus berhati-hati di sini.

"D-dia gak keberatan kok, jadi sensei gak usah minta maaf." Kaito berusaha agar suaranya tidak terdengar aneh saat menjawabnya. Dan untunglah, mungkin Dex tidak menangkap adanya kejanggalan. Terbukti dari ekspresi wajahnya yang tidak berubah dari tadi.

Tapi, hei. Dia baru kenal Dex hari ini. Dia belum tahu bagaimana Dex yang sebenarnya. Jadi dia tidak bisa menilai cowok yang tinggi badannya tidak jauh darinya itu dengan sembarangan. Siapa tahu Dex adalah orang yang bisa menyembunyikan ekspresinya yang sebenarnya?

"Oh, hahaha. Pacarmu itu orangnya sabar ya."

"Uhm, gak juga. Kadang-kadang kami bisa berantem cuma gara-gara masalah sepele." Kaito pun gelisah. Dia takut kalau Dex akan bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Jadi dia berusaha untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Uhm, ruangannya dingin banget ya."

PINTAR.

"Iyalah. Kan ada AC di sini."

Usaha pengalihan pembicaraan oleh Kaito; GAGAL TOTAL.

Kaito mengkeret di tempat duduknya, sebelum dia mendengar Dex kembali membahas topik tadi. "Tapi sebenarnya aku juga berpikir, apa orang sepolos kau ini benar-benar bisa punya pacar?"

JLEB.

Itu pertanyaan yang sangat sangat kamvret! Dex berani meremehkan pesona memikat milik seorang Shion Kaito!

"Buktinya, saya punya pacar kok."

"Uhm, iya ya." Dex memangku dagu. Dia menaruh gelas minumannya, dan menatap lurus pada Kaito. Entah apa ini hanya perasaan Kaito saja, atau Dex memang terlihat tertarik padanya? "Aku penasaran pacarmu itu kaya apa."

O-ow.

Kaito harus menjawab secepat dan selogis mungkin tanpa harus menyebutkan spesifikasi dari diri Gakupo!

"Dia orangnya pemalu dan jarang keluar rumah jadi kami juga sebenarnya jarang jalan-jalan."

Dalam hati, Kaito merasa geli. Bayangkan Gakupo mendadak jadi orang yang pemalu, gimana ceritanya!

"Oh, gitu. Sayang ya." Dex mengalihkan tatapannya pada meja kasir yang terlihat dari tempat duduk mereka. "Tapi justru bagus juga kalau cewek begitu. Gak suka keluyuran dan lebih senang di rumah."

"Iya..."

Setelahnya, Dex tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi. Matanya masih terus memperhatikan Kaito, tapi dia tidak bicara apapun. Mulai dari titik ini, Kaito merasa sangat lega.

Setidaknya dia tidak harus membeberkan hubungan nistanya dengan Gakupo pada orang asing seperti Dex. Sebuah keajaiban bagi Kaito yang selama ini terkenal polos dan gak pintar bohong!

Ayolah. Apa yang akan dipikirkan oleh seorang cowok normal ketika mengetahui bahwa cowok yang baru saja dia kenal ternyata adalah seorang homo?

.

.

* _gath_ : ( _gathering_ ) Istilah buat "nongkrong" atau "ngumpul bareng".

17022016\. GBH3 : SEKUT1. YV


	2. Chapter 2

17 Februari.

Salju sudah tidak turun dari beberapa hari yang lalu tapi cuaca masih terbilang dingin.

"Aku masih penasaran waktu itu Kaito ngapain di perpustakaan..."

Gakupo bergumam sementara dirinya sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah rumahnya. Matanya melirik ke sana-kemari, mencari hal yang bisa dilakukan untuk menghapus rasa bosannya. Musim salju begini membuat dia tidak bisa terlalu lama berada di jalanan karena dinginnya cuaca.

Dia sebenarnya berencana mau mengajak Kaito makan bareng, tapi dia belum menerima jawaban dari sang uke dari sekitar satu jam yang lalu.

Cowok berambut ungu itu pun merogoh saku celana untuk mengambil telepon genggamnya ketika ada getaran dari benda tersebut. Ada pesan BBM dari seseorang.

 _/Maaf, aku hari ini juga sibuk. Lain kali aja ya?/_

Gakupo tanpa sadar mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kenapa dari kemarin Kaito sibuk mulu sih?

/Kenapa? Kau ke perpus lagi?/

Setelah mengirimnya, Gakupo pun melamun. Dia berpikir, kenapa dari empat hari yang lalu Kaito selalu sibuk? Apalagi dia juga tidak bilang dia sibuk apa. Kalau saja Kaito bilang apa kesibukannya, mungkin Gakupo akan mencoba memahaminya.

Lah, ini. Mungkin ini hanya Gakupo yang terlalu curiga, tapi dia berpikir Kaito sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Dia ingin tahu apa itu, dan tentu saja dia tidak akan langsung menuduh Kaito begitu saja karena dia tidak punya bukti yang cukup.

Dia berpikir mungkin saja Kaito—

Belum sempat Gakupo selesai membatin, notifikasi BBM-nya berbunyi lagi.

 _/Gak, aku bantu ibuku beres-beres. Dia akan marah besar kalau aku malah pergi saat dia lagi membersihkan rumah/_

"Oh, begitukah?" Gakupo bergumam pelan. Diam-diam, Gakupo merasa lega. Ternyata dia saja yang terlalu curiga.

"Jelaslah, mana mungkin Kaito selingkuh dariku?"

Gakupo berucap pada dirinya sendiri. Mungkin berusaha menghibur diri, atau apapun.

.

.

 _/Oh iya, Kaito-san. Aku penasaran, kenapa kau merahasiakan les privatmu itu dari Gakupo-san?/_

Kaito terdiam saat menerima pesan BBM dari Len.

"Shion? Kenapa?" tanya Dex menyadari ada yang salah dengan Kaito. Ya, saat itu Kaito sedang les dengan Dex, di rumah Kaito. Karena setelah dipikir-pikir, sepertinya Kaito merasa lebih nyaman belajar di rumah.

"U-uhm, g-gak ada apa-apa kok," jawab Kaito sambil membalas BBM Len.

/Aku gak mau dia tahu aja/

 _/Kenapa? Kau takut kau ketahuan selingkuh dengan guru lesmu?/_

HAH.

/BUKAN GITU/

Kaito heran, darimana datangnya pemikiran gila itu? Ketahuan selingkuh dengan... guru lesnya?

 _/Lah? Trus kenapa?/_

/Memangnya kenapa?/

 _/Aku ini tadi nanya, jangan balik nanya dong!/_

Kaito yang kesal, tidak membalas pesan Len lagi. Dia malah mengantongi telepon genggamnya, tapi dengan gerakan menghentak yang malah menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang marah.

"Shion, kenapa? Kok sepertinya marah?"

"Gak ada apa-apa, sensei. Bukan sesuatu yang penting." Kaito memasang posisi siap belajar lagi. _What_? "Ayo lanjut lagi."

Dex bingung, tapi akhirnya dia tersenyum. "Daritadi kau keliatan malas, sekarang sudah semangat lagi, eh?"

Setelah sesi pengajaran di hari ini selesai, Dex memutuskan untuk tidak langsung pulang karena harinya masih siang. Lagipula, menurut pengakuan Dex, dia ingin lebih akrab dengan Kaito.

Sementara itu, Kaito sebenarnya tahu bahwa itu mungkin wajar bagi segelintir orang—karena umur mereka tidak jauh berbeda, jadi sadar tidak sadar mereka juga akan akrab dengan sendirinya. Tapi kalau itu Kaito, situasinya akan berbeda.

Kaito sebenarnya tidak mau terlalu akrab dengan Dex. Dia bisa membaca bahwa sepertinya ada yang salah dengan cowok itu.

Tapi pada akhirnya, Kaito baru saja sadar bahwa Dex adalah orang yang blak-blakan, dan juga seru. Di luar dugaannya, Dex juga sama seperti dia—sama-sama gak pintar berbohong. Mereka cepat akrab gara-gara kesamaan yang nista itu.

Kaito mendengar telepon genggamnya berdering. Ketika dia melihat nama penelepon itu di layar, dia langsung mengaktifkan _mode_ _silent_.

"Kok gak diangkat?" Dex bertanya lagi, kali ini dengan nada yang agak tinggi—menunjukkan bahwa sebenarnya dari tadi dia sangat penasaran. "Oh iya, orang tuamu ke mana, Shion?"

"Eh? Ah, meskipun ini masih masa liburan, mereka tetap kerja." Kaito mengangkat bahunya, lalu tertawa pelan. "Ya, mereka orang sibuk."

Dex hanya diam memperhatikannya.

Tentu saja Kaito risih diperhatikan, apalagi Dex diam tanpa menjawab apa-apa. "K-kenapa?"

"... gak apa-apa."

Kaito mengerutkan dahinya dengan bingung. Mata iris birunya memperhatikan Dex berdiri dari sofa, dan berjalan mendatangi meja TV di mana terdapat beberapa bingkai foto keluarganya.

"Aku punya orang tua yang sibuk juga." Dex mulai curcol. Dia berdiri membelakangi Kaito. "Mereka hampir gak pernah ada di rumah. Mereka juga hampir gak pernah peduli padaku. Yah, kadang-kadang, tetanggaku datang ke rumah karena dia kasihan padaku yang ditinggal sendirian.

"Namanya Daina. Dia seumuran denganku. Dia cewek yang lumayan beringas untuk ukuran cewek pada umumnya." Dex tertawa karena geli dengan pendapatnya sendiri. "Tapi seberingas apapun, dia tetap perhatian padaku. Lama-kelamaan, aku jadi sayang padanya. Itulah alasan kenapa aku mau repot-repot datang jauh dari Rusia ke sini."

"Berarti sensei orang Rusia?"

"Hahaha, iya. Kau baru tahu?"

Kaito hanya mengangguk polos. Dia bahkan baru sadar bahwa sebelumnya dia sama sekali tidak ada bertanya mengenai kewarganegaraan Dex yang sebenarnya. Mungkin kalau Dex tidak bercerita terlebih dahulu, Kaito tidak akan pernah tahu.

"Yah. Keluarganya pindah ke Jepang lima tahun yang lalu. Sementara aku baru bisa menyusulnya dua tahun yang lalu. Aku hilang kontak dengannya, jadi sekarang aku gak tahu di mana dia."

"Jadi, sensei tetap tinggal di sini meskipun gak tahu keberadaannya?" Kaito merespon. Entah kenapa meskipun terkadang dia tidak suka dengan orang yang mendadak curcol padanya, kali ini dia memberikan perhatian penuh pada curcol-an Dex.

"Iya." Memperhatikan salah satu bingkai foto di meja sebelum akhirnya kembali ke sofa untuk duduk. Dan Kaito berpikir, ngapain orang itu ke sana tadi? "Oh iya, sekedar kau tahu, aku sempat nembak dia sebelum dia pergi. Aku gak tahu dia masih ingat atau gak sih."

Kaito pun takjub sekaligus kasihan pada cowok ini. Apa mungkin "hubungan tanpa status" adalah istilah yang tepat untuk Dex dan temannya ini?

"Apa sensei pernah berkontak dengannya pada saat sudah ada di Jepang?"

"Belum sih," jawab Dex. "Kau harus tahu, aku baru bisa menyusul dia tiga tahun setelahnya karena aku harus mendapatkan beasiswa dulu supaya aku bisa datang ke sini tanpa harus mengeluarkan banyak biaya. Dan aku pikir mungkin sebenarnya dia merasa gak nyaman karena aku sudah nembak dia. Makanya kami gak pernah bisa bertemu."

Dex pun tertawa pelan. Kaito hanya diam mendengarkan. Ya, dia memang sering mendengar cerita-cerita yang dramatis begitu di acara TV dan novel sih, tapi baru kali ini dia memang benar-benar bertemu langsung dengan orang yang pernah mengalaminya.

"Hahaha, maaf ya. Aku malah tiba-tiba curhat." Dex memperhatikan jam tangannya. "Wah, sudah jam 3 sore."

Kaito mengangguk sambil bergumam tidak jelas.

"Hei, Shion. Apa sore ini kau sibuk?"

Cowok beriris mata biru itu menyipitkan matanya sejenak. "Gak juga sih..."

Kaito merasakan adanya kemungkinan Dex akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Kalau itu benar, Kaito akan menolaknya secara halus karena bagaimanapun juga, dia tidak mau terlalu akrab dengannya.

"A-aku punya teman dekat. Besok dia ulang tahun. Jadi aku ingin mencarikan kado untuknya. Temani aku mencarinya ya?" pinta Dex pelan dengan tatapan lurus pada Kaito.

Kaito tidak langsung menjawab. Dia menimbang-nimbang. Dia tahu Dex bermaksud baik, dia hanya ingin ditemani mencarikan kado untuk temannya.

Tidak mungkin juga Dex punya maksud jahat padanya. Jadi mungkin tidak apa-apa kalau dia menyetujuinya kali ini meskipun dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak terlalu akrab dengannya. "Oke."

"Sip."

Tanpa sadar, Kaito ikut tersenyum saat melihat Dex tersenyum lebar.

Meskipun firasatnya agak jelek sih.

.

.

"Tadi aku sudah takut kau akan menolak ajakanku. Soalnya wajahmu sudah seperti mau bilang 'enggak' sih."

Saat ini mereka sudah berada di jalan trotoar. Menuju komplek pertokoan yang tidak jauh dari rumah Kaito.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Err, temanku ini cewek. Setidaknya karena kau ikut menemaniku, aku gak bakal merasa malu-malu banget kalau sampai harus masuk ke dalam toko cewek."

Kaito hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

"Menurutmu, benda apa yang bagus untuk diberikan kepada cewek?" tanya Dex.

"Uhm... boneka mungkin?" Kaito menebak asal. Lah, homo ditanyain. Mana mengerti dia apa hadiah kesukaan cewek.

"Selain itu?"

"Tas? Aksesoris gelang? Atau aksesoris rambut?" Kaito kembali menebak asal. Tapi karena dia sering baca komik ber- _genre_ kehidupan sekolah, jadi setidaknya dia tahu sedikit lah.

"Aksesoris gelang kayanya bagus ya." Dex merogoh kantong celana dan mengambil dompet. "Dan juga lebih murah."

"Kalau begitu, rasanya saya pernah lewat toko aksesoris cewek di dekat sini. Mungkin ada yang bagus di sana." Kaito melirik ke suatu arah.

"Uhm, bisa. Ayo kita ke sana."

Mereka pun berjalan dan memasuki sebuah toko. Dan hebatnya, toko tersebut penuh dengan nuansa _pink_.

"Selamat datang! Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Seorang pramuniaga langsung menyambut begitu mereka memasuki toko tersebut.

"Ada rekomendasi gelang buat cewek yang bagus gak?" Dex menyahut dan berjalan maju selangkah sehingga Kaito sekarang ada di belakangnya.

"Oh! Banyak! Mau yang warna apa?"

Kaito memperhatikan Dex yang kemudian asik bertanya-tanya pada si mbak pramuniaga. Dia tidak terlalu ambil pusing karena sudah ditinggalkan begitu saja. Dia melirik ke meja kecil terdekat, di mana ada beberapa boneka pinky-pinky yang ukurannya imut.

Ada yang warnanya hijau teal. Mengingatkannya pada cewek yang pernah dia sukai dulu, **Hatsune** **Miku**.

"Mungkin aku bisa membelikan ini buat Miku-chan kalau dia ultah nanti." Lalu dia tertawa.

Dia berjalan memasuki toko lebih dalam. Ternyata toko itu lumayan luas untuk dikatakan sebagai toko di pinggir jalan. Dan Kaito pikir mungkin toko ini merupakan toko aksesoris cewek yang sangat lengkap karena di sana-sini, Kaito hanya bisa melihat benda-benda mengkilap dan terkesan lucu bagi cewek.

"Shion?"

Kaito menoleh karena mendengar Dex memanggilnya. Kaito beranjak dan mendapati Dex sedang berdiri di depan sebuah rak.

Ketika berjalan, Kaito bertemu dengan beberapa cewek yang awalnya mencuri lirik padanya, lalu mereka tertawa diam-diam.

Hei, memangnya ada yang salah? Kalau cowok juga ikutan belanja di toko aksesoris cewek?!

"Shion, aku direkomendasikan ini oleh pramuniaga tadi," ucap Dex saat Kaito sudah dekat dengannya. "Apa kau berpikir ini bagus?"

Kaito memperhatikan tiga buah gelang yang berada di dalam genggaman Dex dengan seksama. Gelang-gelang tersebut memiliki warna yang berbeda-beda. Mereka berwarna hijau, _pink_ , dan biru. Ukuran diameter mereka tidak terlalu besar, tapi juga tidak terlalu kecil.

"Uhm, bagus kok."

"Baiklah. Kita langsung ke kasir. Aku gak mau kita berlama-lamaan di sini. Aku risih diperhatikan para pengunjung lainnya dari tadi," ucap Dex memelan sambil melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Di mana memang ada beberapa pengunjung cewek yang juga mencari aksesoris seperti mereka.

"Ayo," jawab Kaito, sependapat juga dengan Dex.

Tidak lama, mereka sudah berada di meja kasir.

"Buat kado, Mas?" tanya si kasir dengan ramah.

"Eh, iya, ya. Aku baru ingat, tadi belum beli kertas kadonya." Dex menepuk dahinya perlahan.

"Jangan khawatir. Kertas kadonya ada di sini juga kok," sela si kasir kemudian tertawa pelan. Kaito ikutan tertawa.

"J-jangan tertawa, Shion." Lalu Dex menyikut Kaito pelan, tapi lumayan sakit juga sih.

"A-aduh, iya iya."

Setelah kado selesai dibungkus dan telah dibayar, mereka pun cepat-cepat keluar dari toko tersebut.

"Tadi ekspresi sensei lucu banget loh," ucap Kaito sambil tertawa pelan. Ternyata dia masih ingat dengan kejadian tadi.

"H-hei..."Dex hanya mendumel pelan. Dia kelihatan malu.

Ciee, Dex bisa malu juga ternyata.

Tawa Kaito berhenti, lalu berucap, "Berarti, sekarang kita pulang?"

"Iya. Aku langsung pulang aja ya, sudah jam 4 lewat." Dex melirik sekilas pada jam tangannya. "Tapi kita pulangnya bareng ya? Arah rumah kita sama."

Kaito hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

Lalu setelah itu, mereka sama-sama diam karena mereka tidak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan. Tapi kemudian, Kaito mulai angkat bicara lagi, "Sensei tinggal di mana? Rumah keluarga? Apartemen? Asrama?"

"Aku gak punya keluarga di sini, jadi tinggal di apartemen deh. Soalnya kampusku gak punya asrama," jawab Dex sambil tersenyum. Kepalanya mengarah lurus ke depan, lalu dia alihkan ke samping untuk menatap Kaito.

Dan Kaito bingung saat tatapan Dex berubah menjadi aneh saat menatapnya. "Ada apa?"

"Uhm, itu ada salju jatuh di atas kepalamu."

Kaito pun refleks mendongak, berusaha untuk melihat tumpukan salju yang Dex maksud. Karena tidak bisa melihat, maka dia meraba-raba atas kepalanya dengan tangannya yang terbungkus dengan sarung tangan. "Wah, iya. Salju."

"Sini kusapukan."

Tanpa menunggu respon dari Kaito, Dex segera mendaratkan tangan kanannya di atas kepala Kaito, dan menyapu bersih salju-salju yang ada.

Kaito hanya bisa bengong memperhatikan wajah Dex.

Tiba-tiba terbesit sebuah pikiran di dalam kepala Kaito. Dia baru kenal Dex tiga hari yang lalu, ya beneran. Dia baru saja bertemu dan kenal Dex. Tapi entah kenapa, dia merasakan ada yang janggal dengan dirinya.

Dia merasakan wajahnya memanas saat melihat mata Dex.

Dex menyapu puncak kepalanya dengan lembut. Sama seperti caranya menatap Kaito. Apakah Kaito terlalu baper? Dia merasa Dex menatapnya dengan tatapan sayang?

Lalu Kaito pun tersentak. Dia langsung mundur menjauh dari Dex padahal tangan Dex masih ada di atas kepalanya. Tentu saja Dex terkejut dengan reaksi Kaito tersebut.

"Shion? Kenapa?"

"G-gak. Gak ada apa-apa." Kaito menggeleng cepat. Ekspresinya terlihat seperti orang panik. Ya, dia panik!

 _Aku gak seharusnya salah tingkah begini dengannya. Aku sudah punya Gakupo!_

Kaito berteriak pada dirinya sendiri. Berusaha menyadarkan dirinya akan status berpacarannya sekarang.

Dan gak mungkin juga dia bilang kalau dia takut dia bakal terkesan selingkuh dari Gakupo gara-gara tadi!

"U-uhm. Yah... yasudah." Dex terlihat linglung, tapi dia menatap lurus pada Kaito.

Dari awal, dia sudah membaca gelagat aneh yang dikeluarkan oleh cowok berambut biru itu. Dia curiga kalau dugaannya ternyata benar.

"Shion, aku tahu ini terlalu tiba-tiba." Dex berjalan mendekat pada Kaito karena suaranya memelan, tapi itu justru membuat Kaito berjalan mundur sampai dia hampir menabrak tiang listrik. "Tapi apa aku boleh tahu, pacarmu itu cewek... atau cowok?"

SKAKMAT.

Kaito mati kutu.

Sepertinya dia sudah ketahuan duluan!

"A-apa maksud sensei?" Kaito bisa mendengar suaranya seperti suara tercekik, dan pelan.

"Semasa aku SMA, aku sempat meneliti tentang gay. Makanya aku jadi bisa membedakan seorang gay hanya dengan melihat mata, gaya bicara, dan bahasa tubuhnya. Dan kau baru saja memperjelas statusmu barusan. Kau panik dengan tidak wajar saat aku menepuk kepalamu dan memperhatikanmu seperti tadi."

"A-aku..." Kaito kehabisan kata-kata. Dia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dia jawab. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu! Dia tidak menyangka Dex bisa membaca pikirannya!

Dan Dex yang tiba-tiba terdiam itu semakin membuat Kaito takut. Kenapa semuanya tiba-tiba jadi begini sih?!

Secara insting, Kaito spontan menoleh ke suatu arah. Dia merasa seolah dia harus melihat ke suatu arah. Setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan oleh instingnya yang buruk.

Kaito semakin terbelalak saat dia mendapati, ternyata ada Gakupo sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Matanya menatap lurus padanya dan Dex, dan sekilas Kaito bisa melihat tatapan itu tajam.

Tapi pada intinya, dia yang sedang _berjalan_ _berdua_ dengan Dex pun ketahuan.

 _SEJAK KAPAN ADA GAKUPO DI SANAAA?!_

Kaito histeris di dalam hati.

 _Apa dia melihat aku dan Dex-sensei tadi...?_

Pertanyaan itu hanya tersimpan di dalam hati Kaito. Mereka mendadak sama-sama terdiam. Tidak ada yang berbicara.

Cowok bermarga Shion itu memperhatikan Gakupo. Wajahnya terlihat datar, tapi Kaito hanya tahu sejauh itu. Dia tidak berani menganalisa lebih jauh. Dia takut, beneran!

Kemudian, Gakupo berjalan maju. Mendekati Kaito dan Dex dengan langkah yang biasa. Sementara itu, Kaito hanya bisa panik di dalam hati.

Dia takut Gakupo bakal marah dan mengamuk di tengah jalan begini gara-gara mendapati pacarnya _terlihat_ selingkuh di depan matanya sendiri. Kalau itu beneran terjadi, nanti bakal ada adegan sinetron dadakan dong. Dan menurut Kaito, itu bakal menjadi sangat tidak keren kalau yang memerankannya adalah cowok semua.

Tapi anehnya, Gakupo malah terkesan biasa saja. Apalagi pada saat dia sudah ada di antara Kaito dan Dex. "Oh, hei. Kaito. Ini temanmu?"

"Oh, uhm..."

"Hei, kenalkan, aku Dex Raleighski. Aku guru privatnya." Dex langsung berinisiatif mencairkan suasana. Dia tersenyum ramah sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Salam kenal."

"Ah..." Gakupo mengangkat kedua alisnya dengan takjub, kemudian dia menyambut uluran tangan itu. "Namaku Kamui Gakupo, salam kenal juga."

Kaito hanya bisa melirik bergantian pada Dex dan Gakupo—dia takut, kalau semuanya akan tiba-tiba menjadi runyam setelah mereka berkenalan ini.

Tapi setelahnya, mereka lagi-lagi terdiam. Atmosfer canggung dan tegang pun mengambang di antara mereka. Dex yang tidak terlalu mengenal mereka tentu saja merasa tidak nyaman dengan atmosfer ini.

Jadi dia memutuskan untuk angkat bicara.

"Ah, aku harus pulang sekarang. Aku pulang duluan ya? Sampai nanti." Dex langsung pergi menjauh dari mereka. Meskipun Gakupo maupun Kaito sama sekali tidak bilang, Dex sudah bisa menduga bahwa pacar Kaito adalah _cowok yang ada di sampingnya_ ini.

Setelah Dex sudah meninggalkan mereka, Kaito dan Gakupo masih saja terdiam. Mereka sama-sama berdiri mematung di jalan trotoar untuk beberapa saat.

"Uhm, Gakupo..." Kaito memulai pembicaraan, tapi dia tidak berani menatap wajah Gakupo.

"Hei, ayo kita pulang. Kau tidak berniat mau berdiri saja di situ sampai besok, 'kan?"

Kaito terkejut dan langsung mendongak. Dia mendapati Gakupo sudah berjalan di depan, dan sedang berbalik padanya. Wajahnya masih sama seperti tadi, berekspresi datar.

Sekarang Kaito tidak tahu, dia harus takut atau histeris melihatnya.

"H-hum."

Akhirnya mereka pun pulang. Tanpa adanya pembicaraan di antara keduanya.

.

.

17022016\. GBH3 : SEKUT2. YV


	3. Chapter 3

Masih di hari yang sama. Senja.

Kaito dan Gakupo sudah sampai di rumah... Kaito. Berhubung rumah Kaito lebih dekat daripada rumah Gakupo.

Dan mereka masih tidak berbicara apapun bahkan ketika mereka sudah berada di dalam rumah. Kaito memutuskan untuk menyalakan penghangat ruangan sementara dia dan Gakupo melepas jaket tebal mereka.

 _Meskipun sepertinya dia gak kelihatan marah, tapi aku masih takut. Soalnya dia gak bicara apa-apa dari tadi sih. Apa dia benar-benar melihat Dex menepuk kepalaku tadi?_

Kaito hanya bisa berbicara di dalam hati karena bagaimanapun juga, Gakupo yang biasanya banyak bacod, tiba-tiba menjadi sangat pendiam. Dan diamnya Gakupo adalah hal yang menakutkan.

 _Dia pasti marah._

"Orang tuamu mana, Kaito?"

"Err, mereka mungkin belum pulang kerja," jawab Kaito canggung. Dan sekali lagi, dia tidak berani menatap wajah Gakupo. "A-aku buatkan minuman dulu."

"Tidak. Tidak usah. Aku tidak haus." Gakupo berjalan mendekati Kaito dengan tiba-tiba. Kaito sendiri tidak sempat merespon karena Gakupo tahu-tahu sudah menggenggam tangannya. Tidak, Gakupo _mencengkram_ tangannya. "Sebagai gantinya, aku mau kau jujur."

Kaito tidak berani menjawab. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, dia tidak bisa menjawab. Dia hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Dia jelas gugup dan takut. Apalagi ketika Gakupo menatap lurus pada matanya.

Kaito menunduk.

"Beberapa hari ini, kau ke mana saja?"

Seusai Gakupo bertanya dengan suara yang dalam, Kaito hanya diam. Dia tidak tahu harus menjelaskan darimana. Jengkel karena pertanyaannya tidak dijawab sama sekali, Gakupo memegang dagu Kaito dan memaksa cowok yang lebih rendah darinya itu untuk mendongak. "Lihat aku, Shion Kaito."

"A-aku..."

"Jawab yang jujur. Aku tidak akan marah kok."

Perkataan dan perbuatannya sungguh kontradiksi. Berlawanan. Sementara Gakupo berucap seperti itu, matanya menatap lurus pada mata yang sama birunya dengan miliknya itu. Dengan tajam. Seolah sedang berusaha menusuk Kaito dari dalam.

"A-aku akan jawab." Akhirnya Kaito mampu menjawab, meski dengan terbata. "Ta-tapi apa kau bisa melepaskan tanganmu dariku dulu?"

Tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Kaito, Gakupo melepaskan kedua tangannya. Dalam sesaat, Kaito perlahan merasakan tangannya kesemutan.

Tapi Kaito tidak mempedulikannya.

Sekarang ada masalah yang lebih besar. Gakupo menginginkan jawaban darinya _sekarang_ _juga_.

Akhirnya Kaito menceritakan apa yang sudah dia lakukan selama empat hari ini. Dimulai dari ibunya yang bilang bahwa dia harus ikut les, dia bertemu dengan Dex, dia yang terkadang menemani Dex jalan-jalan, sampai pada kejadian di mana Dex menyapu salju dari atas kepalanya tadi.

"Cuma itu?" respon Gakupo.

Kaito mengangguk pelan.

"Nah, pertanyaanku sekarang adalah; kenapa kau tidak bilang ini dari kemarin-kemarin?"

Kaito tidak menjawab.

"Padahal kalau kau bilang kau harus ikut les, dan kau tidak bisa menghindarinya, aku akan paham. Kau tidak perlu berbohong padaku seperti itu."

Iya. Kaito tahu, dia salah. Dia sudah salah besar.

Dia sudah menyembunyikan semua ini dari Gakupo. Sehingga terkesan, seolah-olah dia beneran sedang "beralih" pada orang lain di belakang cowok itu.

Tapi dia sendiri tidak tahu, apa alasan dia melakukan hal itu.

"Aku... aku tahu aku salah..." Kaito merasa matanya mulai memanas. Tapi dia memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya. "Aku... selama ini tidak pernah menyembunyikan apapun darimu. Tapi begitu ada suatu masalah yang sampai mempengaruhi rutinitasku, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu."

"Kenapa?" Gakupo mendorongnya, membuat Kaito terjatuh di atas sofa ruang tamunya. Jadi sekarang, Kaito terduduk sementara Gakupo berdiri mengurung Kaito di antara dirinya dan sofa sambil bertopang pada kaki kanannya. Bibirnya menipis. "Apa kau masih tidak percaya padaku?"

Diam.

Kaito kembali terdiam mendengarnya.

Jujur, Kaito tidak pernah kepikiran sebelumnya. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa alasan dia menyembunyikan ini dari cowok itu. Dia hanya berpikir bahwa dia harus melakukannya berdasarkan instingnya. Dan ketika Gakupo mengatakan hal itu, dia langsung tersadar. Seolah ada yang baru saja menyalakan lampu penerang di dalam kegelapan akalnya.

" _Apa kau masih tidak percaya padaku?"_

Kalimat itu bergema di dalam kepala Kaito. Lidahnya kelu, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia jawab.

Dan Gakupo menganggap bahwa diamnya Kaito adalah jawaban 'iya' untuknya.

Dia pun menghela napas panjang.

"Kau selalu begini..." Suara Gakupo terdengar capek. Mungkin dia putus asa, atau apapun. "Mau sampai kapan, hah? Sampai kita putus?"

Kaito membelalakkan matanya. Tenggorokannya tiba-tiba terasa kering. "J-jangan bicara seperti itu!"

"Kau sendiri yang secara tidak langsung mengatakannya, 'kan?!"

Suara Gakupo yang membentak pun menggema di seluruh ruangan dalam rumah itu.

Panik, Kaito merasa napasnya mulai tersengal. Berbeda dengan Gakupo yang masih tenang meskipun baru saja berteriak.

"Aku... aku masih mau bersamamu...," Kaito berucap lirih, nyaris kehilangan kekuatan bahkan untuk sekedar berbicara sekalipun.

"Tapi kalau kau begini terus, siapa yang akan tahan?"

Lagi-lagi hening. Hanya saja, kali ini Kaito diam bukan karena dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, melainkan dia tidak bisa menjawab.

Dia mulai merasa matanya basah. Oh, dia menangis. Pantas saja tenggorokan dan dadanya terasa sesak. Seperti sedang menahan sesuatu.

"Aku minta maaf." Kaito merasa air matanya mengalir di pipinya. Dia tahu ini lebay, ini memalukan. Menangis di depan cowok. Tapi sudahlah, dia sudah tidak peduli lagi. "Aku tahu aku salah aku sudah berbohong padamu, aku sudah diam-diam berjalan berdua dengan orang lain, aku bahkan masih berusaha menyembunyikan ini darimu."

Dia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk membuat suaranya tetap terkendali. Dia tidak mau dicap sebagai "tokoh protagonis ala sinetron" yang ada masalah dikit, mewek. Tapi sepertinya Kaito paham kenapa mereka bisa begitu.

Gakupo sama sekali tidak menjawab. Dia masih menatap lurus pada Kaito, hanya saja tatapannya perlahan melemah. Tatapannya tidak lagi tajam. Dia membuang wajahnya ke samping, menutup matanya seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu, lalu menghela napas lagi.

Dia menjauh dari Kaito. Dan memutuskan untuk berbalik dan berdiri menghadap dinding. Tampaknya dia berusaha untuk menenangkan diri setelah memarahi Kaito seperti itu.

Selama kurang lebih setengah jam, mereka tetap tidak berbicara. Tidak ada yang bergerak. Gakupo masih berdiri membelakangi Kaito, sedangkan Kaito masih terduduk di atas sofa dengan tatapan kosong. Dia masih menangis diam-diam.

Pertanyaannya sekarang adalah; kenapa Gakupo bisa tahan berdiri seperti itu selama setengah jam?

"Kaito..." Suara Gakupo yang berat menggema di rumah Kaito. "Kau haus?"

"H-hah?" Kaito merespon dengan bingung. Setelah mereka berantem tadi, tiba-tiba Gakupo bertanya seperti itu?

"Aku buatkan minum."

Belum sempat Kaito menjawab, Gakupo sudah keburu berjalan ke dapur. Tapi terkesan seolah menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Kaito.

Setelah beberapa saat, Gakupo kembali dengan membawa segelas minuman berwarna putih susu. Kaito penasaran apa yang baru saja dibuat oleh cowok itu.

Dan juga. Wajah Gakupo sudah tidak setegang tadi.

"Ini apa?" tanya Kaito saat Gakupo sudah ada di hadapannya.

"Vanilla latte versi gagal." Gakupo tertawa pelan. Dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menghapus bekas air mata di pipi Kaito. "Tapi aku yakin rasanya tidak jauh berbeda. Cobalah."

Menuruti apa yang dikatakan sang seme, Kaito mengambil sedotannya dan mengisapnya. Lalu cowok berparas manis itu sedikit melebarkan matanya. "Rasanya enak... lebih terasa seperti rasa es krim."

Disusul dengan senyuman lebar Kaito.

Gakupo yang melihatnya pun ikut tersenyum. Dia lega.

Mereka berdua sama-sama merasa lega setelah atmosfer ketegangan berangsur-angsur reda.

"Tapi seingatku, tidak ada bahan vanilla latte di dapurku. Kau dapat darimana?"

"Ah, aku diberi minuman _sachet_ rasa ini oleh adikku. Jadi aku pikir, aku mau memberikannya padamu saja, berhubung aku tidak terlalu suka yang manis-manis."

"Kenapa? Padahal enak loh." Kaito mengarahkan ujung sedotan pada Gakupo. "Ini, coba. Kau harus mencoba minuman buatanmu sendiri."

"Uhm..." Awalnya Gakupo terlihat ragu, tapi karena merasa tidak enak, maka dia pun menyanggupinya. "Baiklah."

Gakupo menyambut arahan Kaito dan meminum sedikit. Awalnya raut wajahnya biasa saja, lalu setelahnya, dia tersenyum tipis sembari menaruh gelas itu di atas meja yang agak jauh dari sofa. "Enak, tapi ada yang kurang."

"Apa?" tanya Kaito polos. Dan dia terkejut ketika Gakupo tiba-tiba menarik pelan belakang kepalanya, dan menciumnya.

Kaito terkejut dan refleks ingin melepaskan diri, tapi Gakupo menahannya dan akhirnya dia menyerah.

Gakupo menekannya sehingga kini dia dibuat berbaring di atas sofa, sementara Gakupo berada di atasnya. Rambut dan poni Gakupo yang sedikit panjang pun jatuh di wajah Kaito, tapi cowok itu tidak memusingkannya. Atau lebih tepatnya, dia mengabaikannya.

Meskipun ciuman itu terkesan memaksa, tapi terasa lembut bagi Kaito. Lidah Gakupo yang masih terasa vanila, bermain di dalam mulut Kaito. Membuat cowok itu malah ketagihan.

Kaito mengerang tertahan ketika dia merasa lutut Gakupo terlalu menekan kakinya. Ciuman mereka pun terhentikan.

"Sakit, coeg!"

"Hahaha, maaf." Gakupo tertawa sejenak sebelum akhirnya terdiam. Wajahnya melunak, dan dia segera merendahkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk cowok di bawahnya itu. "Hei, Kaito. Aku baru ingat, hari ini kau ulang tahun, 'kan?"

"Huh? Hari ini? Memangnya tanggal berapa?" Kaito terkejut.

"Hari ini tanggal 17 Februari. Jangan bilang kau sendiri tidak ingat ulang tahunmu, hm?"

Kaito tidak menjawab. Lalu dia segera merogoh saku celananya yang memaksa Gakupo untuk memisahkan diri dari cowok itu dan duduk di bawah kaki Kaito. Sementara itu, Kaito ikut bangun dan duduk di sebelah Gakupo. Dia memeriksa telepon genggamnya dan ternyata dia banyak mendapat ucapan selamat.

"Oh iya. Tadi aku sempat meneleponmu. Kenapa tidak diangkat?"

"Tadi... aku bikin _mode_ _silent_."

"Supaya kau tidak ketahuan lagi selingkuh ya?" sindir Gakupo sambil tersenyum mengejek.

Maksud hati cuma mau bercanda, tapi ternyata Kaito mengira Gakupo masih marah. Lantas Kaito bertanya dengan suara pelan, "Kau... masih marah?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak marah." Gakupo merubah senyumnya menjadi senyum kecil, dengan tangannya merangkul kepala Kaito dengan lembut. "Maaf tadi aku memarahimu. Aku hanya terbawa emosi, aku tidak benar-benar bermaksud seperti itu."

"Hu'um..."

"Habisnya, kau menyebalkan sekali tadi. Aku jadi kesal."

Kaito hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu menunduk dan menaruh telepon genggamnya di atas meja. Dia benar-benar tidak paham kenapa dia harus bertingkah seperti tadi. Kaya orang bodoh aja.

"Hei, Kaito. Selamat ulang tahun." Gakupo mencium puncak kepala Kaito sekilas. Menyadari hal ini, Kaito diam-diam salah tingkah. "Hadiahmu menyusul, tunggu saja."

"Hahaha, baiklah."

"Oh, atau sekarang saja ya?"

"H-hei!" Kaito panik karena tiba-tiba Gakupo berdiri dan mendorong Kaito sehingga dia sekarang terbaring lagi. Tapi karena dia sudah bisa menduganya, jadi dia tidak terlalu terkejut lagi.

Tanpa Kaito bisa berucap apa-apa lagi, Gakupo melanjutkan ciuman mereka yang sempat terhentikan tadi. Kali ini lebih beringas daripada tadi, dan Kaito sempat kewalahan meladeninya. Perlahan-lahan, Kaito merasakan tangan Gakupo mulai menelusup ke dalam baju wol yang dia kenakan. Kaito agak menggigil karena tangan Gakupo yang dingin menyentuh kulit tubuhnya yang hangat.

Gakupo pun sengaja menghentikan ciuman mereka karena dia ingin mendengar suara Kaito.

"Hhh... Ah! Jangan di sana!" Kaito tersentak saat dia merasakan tangan lainnya menelusup ke dalam celananya. Dia mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kau sengaja—Ngh!"

"Bagaimana rasanya tangan dingin menyentuhmu seperti ini, hm?" Gakupo mengecup lalu menjilat perlahan kuping telinga Kaito. "Kau lagi hemat listrik, heh? Kau menyetel penghangatnya dengan suhu yang rendah."

Kaito tidak menjawab karena tangan-tangan jahil Gakupo masih bergerilya di balik pakaiannya. Dan Kaito hanya diam ketika cowok berambut ungu itu berusaha melepaskan atasannya dengan perlahan.

"Kau... serius ingin melakukannya di sini?" tanya Kaito pelan. "Dingin..."

"Aku tidak sabar, tahu. Kau membuatku kesal selama beberapa hari ini. Jadi anggap ini hadiah sekaligus hukuman untukmu."

Kaito mendecih, tapi Gakupo justru tertawa.

"Diam dan nikmati saja, oke?"

Lalu lidah dan bibir milik Gakupo pun menelusuri badan Kaito yang putih mulus. Kedua bahu Kaito berjengkit, sedangkan punggungnya menekan sofa di bawah ketika menerima stimulan yang diberikan oleh Gakupo. Terasa panas, tapi nyaman.

"Yang di bawah sini sepertinya tidak sabar juga..."

"G-Gakupo, tunggu—! Ngghh!" Ucapan Kaito terpotong ketika tangan Gakupo lagi-lagi menelusup ke dalam celananya, menyentuh bagian privasi miliknya. "D-dengarkan aku dulu—"

Gakupo tidak mendengarkan Kaito. Sementara itu, dia merasakan adanya cairan lengket yang tersentuh oleh tangannya. Dia pun menyeringai dan berbisik pelan, "Aku tidak sabar lagi, Kaito."

"Tunggu—"

Cklik.

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka.

Mereka terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya sadar—orang tua Kaito sudah pulang.

Gakupo segera bangkit dari sofa, sedangkan Kaito kewalahan merapikan celana dan juga memasang lagi atasannya. Syukurlah sofa membelakangi pintu depan, jadi orang tua Kaito tidak akan tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi di atas sofa ini tadi.

Setelah itu, Kaito tidak tahu lagi. Dia menutup matanya—berpura-pura tidur. Dia membiarkan Gakupo melakukan sesukanya pada orang tuanya. Yang pasti, dia lega karena sepertinya mereka benar-benar tidak tahu dengan kejadian tadi.

Tapi ternyata, Kaito jadi ketiduran beneran. Suara Gakupo dan orang tuanya yang sedang berbicara pun perlahan lenyap di dalam benaknya.

.

.

"Kau ini. Untunglah mereka tidak tahu dengan yang tadi."

Malamnya. Di kamar Kaito. Setelah beberapa jam ditunggu oleh Gakupo, akhirnya Kaito terbangun lagi setelah dua jam berlalu.

"Memangnya tadi ada apa?" goda Gakupo sambil menyeringai. Lalu dia pun ditabok Kaito.

"Aku serius!" Kaito terlihat kesal dan tidak mempedulikan Gakupo yang mengaduh karena tabokan Kaito tadi lumayan pedas. "Dan aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan mereka pikirkan kalau mereka sampai melihat kita tadi."

"Ya kalau begitu, jangan dibayangkan. Gitu aja kok repot," jawab Gakupo terlalu santai. Lalu dia melindungi dirinya dengan bantal saat Kaito terlihat mau memukulnya lagi. "Tapi aku masih penasaran dengan satu hal."

"Apa?"

"Setelah ini, bagaimana kau dan guru privatmu itu?"

Kaito tiba-tiba terdiam.

"A-aku... tidak tahu." Kaito pun menunduk. Dan menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri. "Dia sudah tahu kalau aku tidak normal, dan aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan setelah ini."

"Apapun yang terjadi, dia masih guru privatmu. Besok kalian masih bertemu, 'kan?"

"Iya sih..."

Gakupo mengerutkan dahinya, tampak berpikir sebelum akhirnya berbicara lagi, "Aku penasaran bagaimana cara dia mengajarimu."

"Uhm, biasa saja. Seperti guru privat kebanyakan."

"Apa besok aku boleh datang? Besok kau masih les di rumah ini, 'kan?"

"Kau yakin?"

"Kalau kau bertanya begitu, aku malah jadi semakin yakin bahwa kau punya rahasia dengannya."

"B-bukannya begitu! Aku hanya..." Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, akhirnya Kaito menghela napas. Dia menyerah. "Baiklah. Silakan datang. Biasanya kami mulai jam 10 pagi."

"Oke." Lalu Gakupo menyeringai. "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu belajar, dan aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresimu saat belajar."

"Jangan meremehkanku. Begini-begini, aku lebih pintar darimu." Kaito pun tersenyum sombong. Dan malah membuat Gakupo tertawa lagi.

"Heh, kau bicara seperti itu berdasarkan apa?" Gakupo pun mendekati Kaito, dan Kaito menjauh dari Gakupo. Tapi dia kalah cepat sehingga dia malah jatuh terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. "Oh, aku akan mengakuimu sebagai orang yang lebih pintar dariku kalau kau berhasil menyamaiku."

"Menyamai?" Kaito mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dan dia tidak akan paham sebelum dia kembali dicium sembarangan oleh Gakupo, meski hanya sebentar. "Dasar coeg."

Gakupo tertawa. Begitu juga dengan Kaito. Mereka pun akhirnya naik ke tempat tidur, dan saling berpelukan. Manis, manis banget. Beneran.

"Aku sayang padamu, Kaito."

"... a-aku sayang padamu juga, Bodoh."

.

.

 **end.**

.

.

 **A/N** : (ENDING APA ITU.)

HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAITOOOOOO. /digampar/ Semoga semakin tamvan, ketje, dan semakin sabar karena setelah ini bakal lebih sering saya nistain, hohoho. /nak

Jadi, ini ceritanya saya terburu-buru karena saya ingat hari ini Kaito tersayang (huek) ulang tahun. Dua hari sebelum saya ultah. www /gakadayangnanya

Terima kasih buat yang udah meng-review, fav, follow fanfic Gue Bukan Humu! yang seri sebelumnya ya, dan juga buat dukungannya! Maaf, seperti biasa, review-nya gak saya balas karena alasan ini dan itu. /halahbilangajamales/

(Btw, buat yang nungguin What's Happening Beside You, maaf ya. Apdetnya jadi lebih lama soalnya laptop saya rusak, dan file-nya cuma ada di situ. Nunggu minggu depan, baru bener dah. :( )

Dan terima kasih banyak udah membaca seri ketiganya ini! Ai luv yu al. /readerskabur

17022016\. GBH3 : SEKUT3. YV


End file.
